Spaced Out
|previous=Power Mad! |next=Transparents! }} Spaced Out is the third episode of Season 1. This is the first appearance of Mark Chang and his people, the Yugopotamians. Plot After Timmy, Chester and A.J. finish watching an episode of Crash Nebula, they try to act it out. To make things more interesting, Timmy wishes for an alien. But he is brought a real one, the prince of a planet called Yugopotamia, named Mark Chang. He captures Chester and A.J. (who don't know he's a real alien). Mark also falls in love with Vicky. Timmy must find Mark's parents so they can take him back to Yugopotamia before Chester and A.J. find out the truth! Synopsis Timmy, Chester, A.J. were watching Crash Nebula and after the show they fight each other: Timmy as Crash Nebula and Chester and A.J. as the two aliens. Timmy was hiding in the fallen table and called Cosmo and Wanda, who are in outer space. He wished that he had an awesome costume of Crash Nebula. And POW after that Chester and A.J. asked where Timmy got the costume. He also wished that they had a real alien. Cosmo and Wanda poofed up a real life alien. Cosmo and Wanda said that they are not good at wishing aliens so they borrowed a real one, his name was Mark Chang and he was an alien prince from the planet Yugopotamia. Vicky heard the commotion and said "I smell fun!", she burst into Timmy's room and then she told them to clean up the mess. Mark Chang fell in love with her quickly when Vicky shouted at Timmy, Chester, and A.J., her terrifying behavior is actually quite romantic to his kind. Soon she was serving her everything she wanted. Mark even tied up Chester and A.J. when they are trying to spy on him and he also said to them that he is going to suck out their brains with a straw like in Crash Nebula. Meanwhile on Mark Chang's planet, his parents, King Grippulon and Queen Jipjorrulac, are worried about their son and they asked the computer where he is. The computer said that he was in Earth and then his father said that they are going to send a large army to destroy Earth. Cosmo said that his parents are coming in closer and closer because they blew up the mother ship which Timmy wished at the beginning of the episode. Timmy wished that he was on Mark's parents space ship. When he arrived there they challenged him into all the things that Yugopotamia is afraid of. Luckily for Timmy, the "challenges" consisted of simple tasks like hugging a teddy bear and eating chocolate. Timmy was hailed as a mighty warrior, and was allowed to speak to the King and Queen who pleaded for mercy and their son back. Timmy agreed to take them to Mark if they helped get rid of Vicky. Eventually Mark's parents, dressed as poorly disguised humans, come to pick up Mark and convince him to leave. Vicky screams that she'll never forget Mark, but then forgets him when she finds a nickel on the ground, causing Cosmo to scream in despair. Although At the end Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda were being watched by aliens from another world like Chester, Timmy, and A.J. were at the beginning. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1